1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to disposable electrical adapters of all types and voltages, including 120 V.A.C. plug adapters, all equipped in some capacity with light emitting diodes and power sources used to illuminate receptacles for the purpose of safe receptacle recognition and connection.
2. Background of the Invention
Presently existing electrical plugs are very common and vital components providing a convenient and safe way to quickly provide electrical connection to electrical devices.
There are situations where plugging a device into a receptacle can be somewhat difficult; one such example is attempting to align a plug to an electrical outlet where the view of the outlet is obscured by darkness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,533 (2001) to Major discloses a flashlight plug which is an illuminated, 110 v.a.c., male, electrical plug & cord assembly designed to illuminate an electrical outlet while a user is in the process of inserting the plug into the receptacle. Drawbacks to this device include: disclosed in the form of a plug/cord, it cannot be used on existing devices without replacing the original electrical cord. Considering the vast difference of electrical cord designs, including mounting, strain relief, amperage ratings, and differences of electrical attachment found on electrical appliance power cords, providing this plug/cord with a safe and suitable universal design could become a very daunting and expensive proposal. Incorrect installation of the Flashlight Plug as disclosed may cause potential for electrical shock and damage to the appliance. If not provided by the manufacturer as original equipment, to mount this plug/cord on an existing appliance may void a warranty (for equipment with a warranty). Even if this plug were designed to replace the plug component of an existing power cord (cutting off the plug and attaching the Flashlight Plug to the end of the power cable), the same hazards and shortcomings as mentioned above may still apply. For appliances using a wall mount transformer, this plug/cord, or plug only, is of no practical use. While this plug may be a useful device for a manufacturer to install as original equipment on electrical appliances, it has very limited use as a replacement cord or plug on the vast majority of existing appliances. Additionally, once the Flashlight Plug is installed onto an appliance, it becomes a semi-permanent component of that appliance and cannot easily be unattached for use on other electrical devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,595 B1 (2004) to Stoddard discloses the ideal lighted plug adapter but offers a limitation in manufacturing terms. The replaceable battery/power source disclosed in the patent prescribes the need for a hatch or door which tremendously increases the cost of manufacturing. The present invention prescribes a disposable embodiment which will allow the user to more easily afford the adapter and still have a useful tool beyond the life of the battery.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/354,330 with notice of allowance of claim 1 to Stoddard (2007) discloses an illuminating module that is attachable to an electrical transformer for the purpose of illuminating a receptacle. This is a useful product but it fails to reference the possibility of attachment to a plug adapter of any voltage or type.
It becomes apparent that a disposable illuminated adapter or adapter module for receptacle illumination, designed for temporary attachment to existing power plugs can be useful and provide substantial improvement over a non-disposable illuminated power cord or plug. No disposable, illuminated adapter or adapter modules designed for receptacle illumination could be found in the prior art.